


映画监督

by SillyPomegranate



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Stalker Nishikido Ryo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyPomegranate/pseuds/SillyPomegranate
Summary: 我要妄想你，方不至迷失。
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi, Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 6





	映画监督

这是我第二次站在这栋二层洋房门口，同一天里的第二次，即使说同一天有些勉强。上次来的时候是今天的开始、凌晨一点半，我们的店铺即将打烊之前；而现在是今天的末尾，街上的公寓都亮着灯。手里的保温箱有点分量，里面装的是一份炸虾盖饭和一份咖喱饭，两餐相同的食物，都是那位先生订的，他打来电话的时候会先说一句抱歉。我低头看看门口的地垫，是一种很沉静的绿色，像两个街区外的代代木公园。一分半前我已经按过一次门铃，虽然花了好一会里面才接起来，但最好是不要再按了，很容易被厌烦。

门后面传来脚步声，我就着这由远及近的声音再次瞄了一眼矮围墙上的木色姓名牌——大仓，大仓，我想着这两个字的念法，面前的门从里面向外打开，我吓得轻轻往后一缩。

“抱歉，”大仓先生把门开得更大一些，容许我侧身走进屋子，“麻烦你了。”上一次不是这样的，我们站在门口仓促地完成了食物的交接，餐盒还冒着热气，他拿手托起一秒后就转身放在了玄关的五斗柜上。当时他还穿着外出的衣服，身上沾染着居酒屋里的油烟酒气，而现在他身上只有颜色鲜艳的成套翻领睡衣，即使我需要微微抬头仰视他，也觉得很有趣。

大仓先生只是说了一句不用担心鞋子的问题就先于我走回客厅，于是我穿着我那双一脚蹬帆布鞋走进来。客厅里玄关很近，我看到电视屏幕上显示的游戏界面被暂停，茶几上放着大瓶的绿茶和捏扁的啤酒罐，地毯上有几个垫子，形成一个勉强能把高大的大仓先生围起来的摇篮。

房子里的冷气开得很足，我身上的汗水慢慢被吹散。看着躬身收拾茶几的大仓先生，我把保温箱放在地上，抽出第一层的炸虾盖饭，拿着餐盒的那只手又开始出汗。大仓先生接过一个餐盒，我又递给他一个，还附赠了两双筷子，而他用两根空闲的手指，精准地只拿走一双。“谢谢，一双就够了。”他把过于丰盛的晚餐布置在桌面，而我在心里长长舒气。是一个人啊，也难怪，大仓先生很高挑，想必消耗会比别人大。我合上保温箱，半蹲在沙发旁边，大仓先生已经重新缩进他的摇篮，修长的手伸向手柄。

“请您在这张单上签字。”我轻轻地出声打断。刚刚干上这行的时候我痛恨此项需要发声的程序，但时至如今它倒也能用来打破我想打破的沉默。我的眼神粘在大仓先生的手上，它被拖离先前的轨道，来到我面前，拿走我手里的油性笔和一张沾了点水汽的小票，在茶几上，在空白处签上大仓先生的名字。

我起身向他鞠躬，他用那只签过字的手朝我挥手。因为省去了换鞋的步骤，我从客厅到走出玄关没有任何停留，大门在我身后关上的瞬间我听到了里面游戏的音效，而面前是突如其来的夏夜热浪，似乎一下子就把小票上的水汽蒸干了。我拿起来看，因为书写的人没有用另一只手扶稳，字迹全都向一个方向歪斜，但看得很清楚，啊，原来大仓先生叫做大倉忠義。

大仓先生，我在心里悄悄叫他小忠，他的日常虽然九成时间都在家里，但隔上几天也会出门。有时是只一件睡衣去便利店买啤酒，有时候是穿戴整齐去见朋友。小忠似乎酒量很好，我并没有见过他醉醺醺地回家，买啤酒的频率也保持在三天一次的中等水平。

我依旧会往他家送外卖，偶尔也有快递，每每都是像之前一样进到客厅，把手里的东西放在五斗柜上，他再腾出手签收。我在本子上涂画洋房的平面图：堆着衣服的沙发、地毯、茶几、垃圾桶里全是零食的包装袋。我没有真正触及的一楼深处有一个缺少观叶植物的阳台，和从不使用的厨房。我在另起一页规划二楼时犯了难，那里是一片纯白处女地，我可以想象小忠会躺在床上刷SNS，因为二楼的灯总是很晚才关。可在这一片空白中我想象不出其他的场景。我拿到他的快递时，总在盯着看：扁平的文件都是从一个地址发来的，而小盒大多数来自亚马逊，里面有瓶瓶罐罐磕碰的声音，大概是日用品。他很少收到大件货物，但我想或许自己也算是他人生里的一件商品，不同的是商品不会主动来到消费者家的客厅里，像棵没挂彩灯的圣诞树，在夏天就提前张望自己应在的位置。

那天我拿了要给他的包裹，是一个扁平的盒子，我拿在手上轻轻挤捏摇晃，再弯曲指头敲击，是塑料硬壳的感觉，或许是一张新的游戏碟。我回想他喜欢的游戏风格，大多是怪物猎人和黑魂那样的ARPG，恢宏大气的背景音乐经音响发散，屏幕的光照在小忠脸上，会改变他本来的肤色，把脸上星星点点的痣藏起来。

在转弯之前我就看见了小忠，他提着便利店的袋子往家的方向走。我没有上前搭话的意思，因为并没有什么好说，于是只是静静地跟在他后面，准备等他进门后一段时间再去敲门。他今天穿了件长风衣，没系扣子，衣角随着步伐摆动。空余的那只手揣在口袋里，在离家还有几十米的地方，他从兜里拿出手机接电话。

“喂，小安？你快到了？哪里？那我要去地铁站接你吗？啊，好吧，我有买啤酒，你想吃别的的话再叫外卖好了。嗯，嗯？可我不戴眼镜啊，明天陪你去配新的吧，这次配个有色的，可以遮强光。好，知道了，那等一下见。哈哈，不会忘的，拜拜。”

我没有听过他一口气说这么多话，平常我们之间的交流仅限于必须的敬语，我总是低着头，抹着汗和他讲：您好，您好，您的外卖，您的快递，请在这里签收，谢谢，不客气，再见。甚至今天，我也没看见他说话时的神情，可是声音就是无情地扩散到我的耳朵里，是很温柔的声音，真的很温柔，听着小忠那样说话我就可以捏着手里的飞机盒笑起来。可是是太热了吗，我第一次发现小忠说话时会把句尾扬上去，不像我的心，只会随之一次次下沉。

我很想，但最终还是没有把快递留至明天。一旦这么做就回不了头了，我会把那些该送往小忠家的东西全都据为己有，让它们塞满我四叠半的出租屋。我不想玩忽职守，因为在小忠眼里，我似乎还算是个正直的人，但，谁又知道呢，他似乎也未曾真正注视过我。

在洋房的门口深呼吸两次，我才伸手去按门铃。平时都按两次，今天按下一次后，我就收回了手，因为我清晰地听见了屋内说话的声音。声音比较低的小忠，和另一个人、他叫“小安”的那个人，清亮的嗓音。我站在门口，有些局促，想着如果没有人来开门就好了，我就会站在这里，听着里面的聊天内容，左面肘尖摩擦旁边的墙壁缝隙，那里因为我总是去蹭，比别处都干净一点。

但仍有人来了，门啪的一声被打开，不是小忠，是穿着黑T恤，外面套红格子衫的小个子男生。我可能用尽了全力让表情不要崩坏，因为当听到自己沙哑的声音时，我也被吓了一跳。我欲盖弥彰地清嗓，说这是大仓先生的快递，大仓先生也适时地在屋内开口，说这是他新买的游戏，但没有拖鞋的声音，说明他还盘踞在自己的宝座上。

“忠儿跟我提起过你！你就是那个很帅气的外卖小哥对吧？”不行，这太过头了，我看着面前男生的笑容，觉得很是无语。我也不知道是小忠会告诉别人有个经常和他碰面的快递员，和这个男生会记住这么无关紧要的插曲，这两件事哪一件更让我面容扭曲。我抿着嘴点头，他朝我笑了，拿走我手里的盒子叫我等等，然后就回到里屋让小忠签收。他回来得很快，我的大脑甚至都没能抹消他的样子，就得到了放进我手里的一张小票，上面随意地签着大仓忠义，我慢慢地后退。

还是得到了那个男生的告别，感谢，和不知疲倦的挥手，等我走回路中间，发现手里的小票已经被我捏紧成一团，像叠坏了的纸玫瑰。我把它夹在两根手指之间，缓缓拉动，试图把它压平，反而抹到签字笔未干的油墨，小忠的名字下面霎时出现一片纯黑的瀑布，我只能呆呆地看着。

叫做小安的男生频繁地出现在这条街道，他会和小忠肩并肩去吃饭、逛街、甚至钻进憋闷的太空舱内拍情侣大头贴。与此相反的是，他们不怎么牵手，只有在过马路的时候小忠会悄悄地扣住对方的手腕，等通过斑马线，一切又恢复正常。

而我只在勤勤恳恳工作的间隙向小忠的家走去，如果有人看向我便伸手压下鸭舌帽。我的身量不算很大，换上便服就只是个普通人，在居民里混出的脸熟也给了我很大的自由在周围晃悠而不被怀疑。每天下班之后，我就脱了工服，只穿一件内搭的背心和宽松的牛仔裤，走上那条烂熟于心的道路。有个地方可以看到小忠家二楼的卧室窗户，是附近一个公园的侧门、一盏路灯底下。我站在那里，抽掉每天定额一包烟中的最后几根，飞蛾会聚集在头顶的灯泡周围，多看一会就要眼晕；蚊子有时候绕着我蠢蠢欲动，这个时候我就再点一根烟，把烟雾都对着它们吹出去，能得到片刻的安宁。

当小安和小忠一起回家的时候，卧室的灯会关得早一点，从我的角度看过去，这座房子挑高比其他屋子要矮，窗户小巧地嵌在那里，窗帘是很普通的白色，但却厚实得只能透出一点微薄的光。我站在路灯下面，盯着那面窗帘，眼睛一眨也不敢眨，生怕错过关灯的那一刹那。有时看太久，会有一点近似幻觉的视觉残留，我本以为灯还亮着，其实几分钟前就灭了，为了看得更清楚，我要把烟叼在嘴里狠狠揉几下眼睛，又睁开紧闭几次，才终于看清那扇窗已经和夜色一样，酸涩的眼睛这时候会慢慢涌起泪水。我把烟头在路灯柱上摁灭，手臂蹭过眼窝，抹掉那些水汽，今日事今日已毕，我转身走向自己的出租屋。

我旷日持久地在小忠的房子附近潜伏，至于为什么这么做，我自己也不是很清楚。小忠——大仓忠义除了一沓签过名的签收单之外什么也没有给过我，我也许是收获了一位点头之交，但他却什么都没有损失，这个认知令我心脏绞痛。而我，也没有做错的事。我深知什么是“错的事”，错的事是做了之后就再也无法回头的事：如果我明天送餐的时候抓住小安——我现在知道他姓安田了——的胳膊把他扔出门外，然后反锁大门，冲到客厅把小忠——这里该叫大仓——掀翻在他的宝座边，用舌尖去尝他脸侧的痣，这就是再也无法回头的事，是绝对不能被允许的事。

我做不出那样的事，我只能站在路灯下观察二楼的灯，只能准时把货物送到门口，只能收集他给我的签收单。我并非没有欲望，只是欲望于我是一部三级片，当它在我脑海里反复播放几遍后，就变成了一帧一帧变换的轨道。我总是躺在床上默默重映，用我新捕捉到的镜头替换不够好的一幕幕：这里应该是这样，那里不会有那种情况出现。我又点了根烟，让气雾充满肺部。我不想做错的事，不想无可挽回，更谈不上讨厌安田，没人能讨厌他，也谈不上喜欢大仓。我是喜欢大仓吗？我喜欢的是大仓吗？我又抽了很多根烟，但总是思考不出这个问题的答案。

事情的转变发生在一个下午，我带着空瓦楞纸箱来到小忠家门前，他正穿着普通的卫衣和睡裤站在那里，脚边是一个不大不小的盒子。我朝他点点头算是打招呼，谨慎地开口“这是…”。

“寄回老家的。”他答得很痛快，和我一起蹲下，一瞬间我们的膝盖蹭到一起，我把手里的空纸壳抠出了四个凹陷。“是一些这边积攒下来的纸质文件，有的可能还有用，先寄回去，等过几天回去再整理。”他把盒盖打开方便我检查，但我的眼神只在上面停留了一秒不到，就重新看向他。

“你要回老家了吗？”

从未见过的，小忠的眼神有一点躲闪。平时他要么分不出一点目光，要么用清亮的眼睛仔细看我，可今天他躲闪了。“回…总归要回去的。也只好回去了。”

我伸长手臂拿起盒子，好像它是我身体的一部分，出逃了，把我坠下去一样。它体积不大，但因为装了太多纸制品，所以很有欺骗性，我换了个姿势才把它妥善放进臂弯。

我想说话的，我有很多话想说：“为什么要走？”“既然不想回去为什么要回去？”“你在怕什么？”“你和安田是什么关系？”“你怎么看我？”但我一句都没说，说了就是做了错事。我夹紧盒子，另一只手递给他单据，请他把地址和联系方式填上去。他填写的时间像有一个世纪那么长，我的手臂乃至胸口都酸痛不已。有一种隐隐的预感，蒲公英一样飘过我的脑海，要在其中扎根，我想将它拂开，胳膊却真的动了一下。盒子里的文件有些许响动，小忠抬头看了我一眼，笔下加快了速度，“抱歉，”他说，而我想到他第一次打电话进店里时的点单。这一幕重复让我鼻酸眼热，而小忠没注意到，他很快地填完表格，帮我扶了扶盒子。

“拜托了，嗯，快递的事情麻烦你这么多次，我还不知道你的名字呢。”

我望向他，他的卫衣上印着一个骷髅小熊，黑色的。那么黑，配他的金发吗。

“亮，”我对着骷髅小熊说，“叫我亮就好。”

那个包裹寄出之后，我有几天没看到小忠，也没有要他接受的包裹，卧室灯也总是关着。但我偶然见到了一次安田。他看起来比之前更坚硬一点，像冰柜里的黄油，穿着蝙蝠袖的T恤，快步走在去地铁站的方向，看到我却立刻刹车来打招呼。

“小亮！”看来小忠告诉了他。我迟疑着抬起手冲他挥挥手，他就用不痛不痒的话题来寒暄，应该是看我太不愿应付，就后退一步告辞，重新向地铁站走去。我看着安田的背影，默默咬紧了牙关。

晚上我照例走去公园，看几天都没有亮起过的灯。有只蚊子落在胳膊上，我用另一只手狠狠把它拍死，看着手掌上的一点血迹。突然，我脑海里的蒲公英生根发芽开花结果一气呵成，它的绒球被吹散，一下糊满我全身，一瞬间我被它们所代表的意义惊吓到不能呼吸。

如果，真是我想的那样。我想起饭馆老板的闲谈，关于这条街上的摄像头只是个摆设，不然也不会有那么多自行车早上停出去晚上就消失的事。我抬眼望向小巷尽头墙边的摄像头，它的眼睛像我身后的公园一样黑暗，没有闪动的红点，没有定时的转动，什么也没有。

我的心跳声越来越重，越来越快，敲在耳膜上像鼓槌敲在鼓面上。等到稍微缓和，我发现我已经站在了小忠家门口，心速一下又回到不正常范围，我两眼发黑，手正好碰到门边，就趁势敲了三声门。

没有回应，我身后也没有来巡逻的警察，于是我又敲了几下，但预想中的情景一个也没有发生，我的汗从额头滚落，砸进绿色的地垫。这张地垫下面是有一个暗袋的，那天清晨我叼着烟路过，看到小忠拿着周三收的可燃垃圾走出门，房门在他身后应声而关。等他把垃圾归置在台阶边后，转身对着锁住的门傻了眼。虽然他警惕地回了头，但没能发现我，我只露出半张脸和一只眼睛，就躲在爬山虎的藤蔓后面。

然后他就从地垫下面的暗袋里抽出了钥匙，没有钥匙扣，没有其他小物件，只是一把干干净净、孤零零的钥匙。我捂着嘴，额头上都是冷汗，当真正窥探到小忠的秘密，我才开始不适，只想把空空的胃倒过来抖。直到小忠重新打开家门，又把钥匙放回原位进门，我才挺直身体，一口一口咽下嘴里体积庞大的唾液。

如今我看着地垫，又开始想吐，那上面漂亮的深绿压印像是食物上的霉菌，我想起一切恶心的东西，下水道，腐烂的水果，嗡嗡的苍蝇，脓包，外翻的伤口。我蹲下身，一只手塞进嘴里咬住，一只手摸向暗袋，里面有一片偏重的金属，我快速抽出它攥在手里，狠狠把两个拳头合在一起摁在肚子上。

平时这条小路就十分安静，也正好能容下我没日没夜的观察，今天又是如此，蹲了一会也没有任何人经过。我站起来，轻轻握住门把手，身体往后退点，然后扭了一下。

锁着。

如果里面有人的声音，我还可以拔腿就跑，但没有，里面安静极了，安静到钥匙插进孔里的声音都震耳欲聋。我轻轻扭动钥匙，甚至没有反锁，门开了。

这里好黑，我没有见过漆黑的小忠家，十分不熟悉，被茶几脚绊了一下，只好拿出手机点亮屏幕，用微弱的光照亮前面的路。我绕过客厅，终于来到了我从未涉足的地方。那里没有圣诞树。我的眼睛适应了黑暗后，看的清楚很多，可以慢慢地一步步踏上楼梯。

楼梯侧面的墙上有照片，在手机光的照明下，能看到是小忠和安田，其中一张正是那天他们去拍的大头贴，一条细长的照片放在大大的方形相框里，显得可怜，但上面的两个人又笑得很开心。我用袖子垫着手摸过相框，继续上楼。

楼上如我所料，是卧室和卫生间的组合。我先踏入卫生间，看到浴缸明亮，水池干净，像是没人住过一样，但打开水池上方的浴室柜，里面又有一对口杯，充电座上插着两支同样的牙刷，与之相对的，是放在旁边的，只有一支的牙膏。

我半个身子靠在水池上。看着外面是卧室，床边是书架，我提起精神走过去，跪在书架边，那个矮架里塞了很多文件用信封，我看着他们，好像还能回忆起我是如何把它们递给小忠的。摇晃几下，那些信封不是空的，我慢慢地、慢慢地，不想留下一点点痕迹地打开，取出里面的文件，给自己打着光，阅读了起来。

我打开，再合上一个又一个信封，A4纸拼凑出一个几近完整的狗血故事。大阪有钱人家的少爷本该按部就班进入最好的学校，接受最好的教育，回来以优秀的品质来管理家族企业。但少爷在遥远其他大陆的学校里，爱上了自己学艺术的舍友，家庭只能把寄予了厚望的长子软禁于偏远的小城，希望他回心转意。可这位少爷没有放弃，他一边和恋人恢复了联系，一边对家里软磨硬泡，直到家主重病要修改遗嘱时终于得到了回音。那几张传真纸在我手上轻轻颤抖，上面打开再合上多次的痕迹让它有些萎靡。我仔细用手指点过页脚的日期，那正是我为小忠寄出纸盒的前两天。

所有的信封，都被我归位，我向后一靠倚在了床边。我能感受到真丝床单贴在我略微长长的发梢下方的一小块皮肤上，发出幽深的凉意，窗外的蝉声音越来越小。

或许，小忠已经到了大阪，正穿着和服跪在家里的正厅，周围是长辈们无奈而惋惜的眼光；又或者他还穿着长风衣，拉着身边安田的手，就站在所有人中间。

我给脑海中的放映按了暂停，伸手向身后抓去，把床单捏在手中，它凉丝丝的，或许带着小忠的味道，让我感觉抓住了风，风缓缓吹过我的掌心，干涸在其中。

故事不该如此，我懊恼地低下了头，嗓子里发出难耐的声音。舞台不该在这个乌烟瘴气的街道，而该在炎热的南方，海边小镇，蝉永远不会死掉，阳伞下面是一把躺椅，金色的沙滩。小忠会在海里游上几个来回，上岸时头发上粘着一小片海藻。如果主人公不是我，谁该去拍拍坐在那里的小忠的肩膀，告诉他“你真美”呢？如果是我的话，影片一定会是幸福结局吧。

但这一切都结束了。

2019.09.05

END.


End file.
